Baird and Cole Train
by Isaac Clarke117
Summary: How the two most Epic people ever met and became friends Contains strong language
1. Chapter 1

Gears of War belongs to Epic Games

The office smelled like shit and death. Every whiff Damon Baird took made him gag on the bile that had risen from his throat. Of all the places to be right now this was the one place he was not happy to be. Ever since the locusts had come from out of goddamn nowhere, Gears had been moved around squad to squad for what seemed like an every day activity. As he stood in the line of tired men soaked in blood, his mind wandered back to his own family. His mother and father had been at the new unveiling of the new underground museum when the Locusts had come up. From what he could make of the report he was glad they didn't make him go. Plus with his parents out of the way he could finally do what he wanted for a change. No mother to bitch him to death about joining the army and having something worth while to do in his life, and no father to carry out the bitch's demands. Most people could remember what the last words they said to there parents was before they died. If remembering correctly his last words to them were fuck you. And yet he feels no regret in the situation. In a way the Locusts have done him a favor.

"Next" calls the officer at the desk.

Baird casually walks up with his papers and sets them down on the officer's desk.

"Damon Baird hmm. Seems here you were recently demoted for not following orders, is that correct?"

"You tell me. You're the one with the fucking papers"

The officer grumbled and went on reading the resume.

"Everything seems to be in order. Come back when we call you to meet your new squad".

"Yeah, meet people that I'm just going to see ripped apart by Locusts. Really heartfelt don't you think?" Baird smiles as he picks up the papers.

The officer opens his mouth to speak, most likely about having to protect one another and how it's an honor to die for home and country, but Baird has already left the shit smelling office. As he gazes outside at the blackened sky he frowns.

"Well Shit".


	2. Chapter 2

Gears of war belong to EPIC games.

It was a few days after the recruiting office, as Baird sat in a bar that a news report had caught his attention. He wasn't one that was interested in watching the same old shit of people dying to the Locusts, but this news report was different.

"Hey bartender turn it up" he called.

The man nodded and turned the volume up some more.

"In a shocking set of events today the local war hero and son of a famous dynasty Marcus Fenix, son of the late Adam Fenix, was sentenced to 40 years in the prison known as the Slab. As many at the court witnessed the sentence would have been death if not for the man good friend and winner of the Embry Star himself Dominic Santiago, stood up for Fenix and demanded that because of his superb service sine the Pendulum wars Fenix should not have to die like a dog. It seems from recent reports that while Fenix was defending a part of Jacinto from the Locusts his father sent him a late transmission for his sons help. As Fenix stated he didn't even know what his father was talking about, but the man left his post, leaving men to die and part of Jacinto to be taken by the monsters. It truly is a sad set of events. For channel 16 news, I'm George McArthur".

Baird wasn't surprised often. Not even when his parents had been killed. But this was a shock to even him. Ever since joining the army all his parents talked about was that if Fenix could turn out to become a great soldier and come from a rich heritage then so could he. In fact this was the fight that made him leave and never turn back. He was all set to leave the army when the Locusts attacked. Since then the COG had been asking for every able bodied man to fight. Since then he had been knee deep in blood and shit and kept surviving. Her paid his tab and left the bar. The air outside had grown chilly lately. The chemical effects of the hammer strike from all those years ago must have finally reached humanities last strong hold. H hailed a cab and got in. The cabby looked surprised for a moment.

"Your Damon Baird aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, question is dumbass is that if I pay you to drive me somewhere why the hell are you talking". Baird snapped. Running his mouth was always something he was good at and he wasn't about to stop now. The cabby grumbled and started driving.

Oh man this office really did smell like shit. Not usually bothered by it Augustus Cole felt him self almost gag to death on the god-awful smell. It felt like decades ago since he last saw his momma. He had been playing over in Hanover when the Locusts sprung from the ground and attacked humanity. As soon as he heard the news he dropped everything and rushed to his momma's house. It had been to late. Locusts had killed his family. Cole had always been a calm man and usually never shed a tear. But now he was holing in anger and crying unashamed for his dead family. Unknown to him at the time a Locust drone had stayed behind to scavenge and was now sneaking up on the Thrashball star. As it raised it's weapon Cole moved in the blink of an eye and dogged the hail of bullets. His leaped over his cover and grabbed the Locust by the throat.

"This is for Momma!" he yelled and he snapped the Drones head clean off.

He had left Thrashball after that and left to join the army. One though always stayed in his mind as he left his old home. His momma had once told him that now matter how bad things got, he must always stay cool, collected and never show anger. This not only helps him but other around him as well. He kept that saying to heart even to this day.

"Next" called the recruiting officer.

Cole smiled and hoped in front of the man, gently placing his papers on the desk. The officer didn't look too happy and Cole wondered why. Maybe just some smartass that gave the man a hard time.

"Well, well, well, Augustus Cole. Nice to see that even some one as famous as yourself would be willing to join the effort".

"I just want to make sure I can help people" Cole replied. Still smiling.

This seemed to create a smile on the mans face as well.

"Come back when we call you and you'll be able to meet your new squad" the man stamped the papers and handed them back.

"You got it" Cole smiled, and he walked out.

"Well Shit" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Gears belongs to Epic

As Baird sat silently in the back of the cab his mind slowly drifted to his first encounter with the Locusts. It had been a warm Sunday afternoon when, as he sat at his post with Lancer in hand, the ground began to shake violently. Baird mind instantly went back to basic as he remembered that if the ground shakes you move your shit. Baird dived back behind some sand bags and was about to call control when the first round of Hammerburst bullets ripped through the Sunday air. With no choice Baird clicked of the safety of the Lancer and began firing. The closest drone fell with blood spurting from it chest and soon a few of its comrades followed. Baird kept firing, stayed down to reload, and fired again. He didn't see the large grenadier coming closer until its loud yell made his eardrums burst. Turning suddenly he saw the Gnasher wielding Locust sprinting toward him. Knowing he would be know match for it if it got to close Baird shifted his firing. The bullets seemed to bounce of the savage creatures chest as it kept its advancing charge. Realizing there was no other way, Baird switched on his chainsaw bayonet and charged himself. He ducked the first blast from the shotgun and swung the bayonet onto the beast shoulder blades. Using all the strength he had left he pushed down, through the major organs, and screamed as he did so. Even after the Locusts lay dead at his feet he kept screaming in fear and pain. He knew what these monsters could do, how dangerous they really were. But he also seemed to have a morbid curiosity about these strange beasts. Where did they come from? And why attack us? Baird knew he had to find out.

Suddenly the cab began to stop right in front of the recruiting office making Baird leap and the driver in anger.

"What the hell man. I paid you to take me to my apartment not this shit hole".

"Look, there is another Gear flagging me down and the least I could do for the poor guy who gives his life for me and my family is a ride with a smartass like you" the driver snapped back.

Baird sat back in his seat defeated when the door opened suddenly with a hearty laugh.

"Thanks man. I really wasn't sure if you'd take a guy like me" the man smiled.

On his first impression of the man Baird felt a little nauseated. The guy was big, black, and had a large smile on his face. When you live in a time when billions are dead, what can you be smiling about?

"Hey, you are a Gear, and all Gears deserve anything we can give" the driver smiled.

The man suddenly seemed to notice Baird for a moment.

"Oh man, I didn't know this was taken. I can call for another one man" he said.

Before Baird could respond the driver beckoned him in.

"Don't worry, he don't mind, do you pal?" the driver stared at Baird.

"No I don't give a shit about this cab giving me claustrophobia or anything" Baird replied.

"Well then thanks man" the guy smiled as he hoped in.

As the cab driver began to pull away his eyes suddenly dawned on the man.

"Holy Shit, you're the Cole Train" he yelled.

The man seemed to look embarrassed for a moment. Baird had no idea what the driver was talking about. He had never seen this guy before in his life.

"Yeah baby, that's me" the guy smiled "But you can just call me Cole".

"Well thane its nice to meet you Cole Tra-, I mean Cole" the driver seemed like a giddy school girl about to see a handsome movie star.

Cole suddenly turned towards Baird.

"What?" accused Baird

Cole shrugged.

"Nothin. Just wondering what your name is baby." Cole smiled

"Okay, first off I'm not you "Baby" second off I honestly just want to get home and forget about this whole day alright?" Baird sneered.

Cole shrugged and sat back in his seat.

As the drive continued Baird curiosity suddenly got the better of him.

"Why do they call you the Cole Train?" he asked.

Cole looked surprised for a moment before showing a big grin.

"Can't believe you never heard of the Cole Train" he laughed.

Irritated Baird was about to come back with a snappy retort when Cole raised his hand.

"I'm a famous Thrashball star. I set tons of records and have never dropped a catch. I'm probably also called that be cause I can usually run into a ton of people and not slow down"

Baird mind began to dawn on the old kids game he refused to play because he felt it was a waste of time and energy to run around and hit people.

"Oh" was all he said.

A sudden burst of gas from the hood of the cab startled both Cole and the Driver, but Baird sat calmly like he had seen it a million times before.

"What the hell was that" the driver exclaimed.

"Exhaust valve blew. You should probably have checked it before making this long winded journey" Baird smirked.

The cabby gave him a fuck you look and went to inspect the hood. Baird got out as well when Cole grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you let the driver fix it?" he asked.

"Look buddy your known as a large guy who can play sports well, but me I'm known as the guy who can fix anything" and with that Baird closed the door.

The driver had already opened the hood when Baird approached.

"Damn this is gonna cost me a fortune" the driver sighed.

"Stand back" Baird commanded and inspected the car.

"It not that hard to fix. Give me a minute".

And that's all the time it took.

When Baird and the driver both got back into the car, the car started as if it was brand new. Cole looked over.

"Know how in the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"I told you. I can fix anything" Baird smirked.

Cole smiled back.

"I'll remember that" he said before the cabby continued the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Gears of War belongs to Epic Games.

The run down apartment the Damon Baird called home was a piece of shit to some, heaven to him. Scattered parts of machines he was building littered the apartment everywhere he looked. Of course when you are sitting in a crusty apartment not knowing if today could be your last, you found something to do. Baird tossed his résumé on the dirty couch and went rummaging through his fridge. A leftover piece of rations and a half can of beer met him as he opened the door.

"Damn food rations," he mumbled.

He was about to sit down on the couch when a sudden knock came from the doorway.

"Hey dick head, go away" he yelled.

'Damon Baird? This is sergeant William Van Pelt, you've been assigned to my squad," the man answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Baird sighed, " I just got back from that shitty office two days ago".

"Pack up son, you need to meet the rest of your squad". Van Pelt said.

Baird mumbled and within a few minutes (It could have taken less but Baird was trying to stall to be an ass) was out the door. The sergeant was a tall man brimming in the shoulders and had a deep burly voice. With his helmet on Baird couldn't see the mans face, but honestly he didn't really want to.

….

Augustus Cole was happy as could be. He had gotten and new apartment after his expensive one was stripped for materials for the war effort. As he was standing within the crappy apartment he could feel a sense of comfort. No matter where he was in the world his number 1 goal would be to get back home again. A sudden knock on the door startled the Thrashball star and he nearly fell over himself.

"Augustus Cole?" a voice asked.

"That's me baby" Cole smiled as he opened the door.

Before him stood sergeant Van Pelt and Baird, the latter looking very unhappy.

"Hey man, I remember you" Cole greeted Baird.

"Well ho fucking rah Einstein" Baird glared.

Ignoring the private's outburst (Van Pelt hoped this wasn't a regular thing with Baird) stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you soldier, my name is Sergeant William Van Pelt. I see you've already meet private Baird here so I'll skip the introduction. Come on son, were going to meet the rest of the squad".

Cole nodded and the trio left the apartment. Cole hoped it wouldn't be long until he came back.

…...

Please read and review


End file.
